The Adventure
by Miss Pureblood Demigoddess
Summary: Emily Black emprenderá una gran aventura, sacará toda su valentía y estará junto a muchos en Hogwarts. También estará junto a Harry Potter, ellos con un gran apoyo ganarán la gloria o la derrota. Depende de todo. Arriesgarse, todo.
1. Prólogo

La aventura se aproxima, la valentía saldrá a pecho y la muerte junto a la vida lucharán por cuál sería la vencedora.

Cobardía, eso es lo que no tendría que haber. Hay que sacar adelante todo lo que alguien ha hecho, dejar la timidez y volverte en alguien luchador, un héroe.

Una persona honorable, leal y con coraje. Algo así como un guerrero, que lucha por las cosas que quiere y ama.  
Tan así tiene que ser una persona, para un final triunfador, para no estar en plena muerte, o tal vez para tener una gloría eterna, para ser mejor persona, para no ser solo alguien del montón.  
Pero si eres una persona tímida, eso no llegaría a nada.  
Arriésgate, pon en fuego tu conocimiento, honor y valentía. Atrévete.  
En muchos lugares la aventura se emprenderá, como en el mundo mágico, el cual está en riesgo.  
Ya que, hay alguien que intervendrá en la felicidad del mundo mágico, el Señor Tenebroso.  
Él regreso, buscando la inmortalidad. Quiere apoderarse del mundo mágico, dominarlo. Pero tiene un obstáculo principal, Harry Potter.  
Por eso, el Señor Tenebroso lo busca, para acabar con él de una buena vez. Aunque también con ayuda de sus seguidores —mortífagos— busca a otra persona, Emily Black, quién no es partidaria del lado oscuro, y niega rotundamente convertirse en mortífaga, como su padre, Sirius Black.  
Harry Potter y Emily Black, emprendieron muchas aventuras, ella por el solo hecho de que su padre fue un prisionero de Azkaban, y él, solo por ser el niño que vivió. Como también ahora, emprenderán más de una aventura en su nuevo año de colegio, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
En ese colegio, serás parte de algo muy grande, algo que esperabas ya terminar, algo satisfactorio, tendrás la gloría… conseguirás el triunfo.


	2. El mortífago

_'¿Hasta cuándo correrás del peligro sin enfrentarlo?'' palabras fáciles, para un valiente._

Empezaba a anochecer, cuando ella seguía corriendo por las calles de Londres, intentando no chocar con alguien, pero resbalaba o caía al suelo. Aunque no le importaba caerse, volvía a levantarse y corría, para salvar su vida por lo menos.  
Perseguida por alguien, ella obviamente corre. Miedo a que la atrapen, miedo de que la obliguen a algo que no quiere, miedo a ser una mortífaga.  
Llegó hasta un callejón, allí paró de correr mientras pensaba que ya no iban por ella, estaba agitada y asustada. La tímida chica miró por la calle, y no vio a nadie, allí fue donde ella salió y empezó a correr a su casa, en Grimmauld Place, pero estaba perdida.  
Vio a alguien acercase a ella por detrás, pero ella seguía, iba caminando a paso apurado, mirando a todos lados para saber dónde quedaba su hogar. Alguien le toco el hombro, ella paró al instante, y su respiración se agito demasiado, su corazón latía mucho, estaba muy nerviosa.  
Ella iba a sacar su varita, era algo así como su escudo ante ''todo'', pero en esta ocasión, en el mundo muggle, no lo sería. No se podía usar magia, y eso ella lo sabía con exactitud.  
Se volteó y vio una máscara, una túnica negra, un mortífago, lo que ella más temía ahora. Ella retrocedía cada vez más, vio a sus lados, nada. No había nadie, y ella saco su varita.

—Emily, que gusto de verte otra vez…—Dijo el ''mortífago'' sacándose la máscara, y en eso, la chica queda tiesa, viéndolo, a él, escupiendo sus palabras como siempre lo hacía cuando veía a ''la traidora'' por Hogsmeade, Lucius Malfoy. El hombre que ella más odia, que le repugna, el que una vez casi la mata con un solo ''Avada Kedavra'' aunque no fuese por uno de sus ''amigos'' si se le puede decir, Harry Potter.

Ella no dijo nada, perpleja estaba la muchacha, solo murmuro ''inútil mortífago'' y lo apunto con su varita, el soltó una carcajada.

—Tú, una estúpida traidora, ¿me va a atacar? ¡Eres como tu padre! Una inútil —dicho esto, él la ataca antes, con tan solo un ''Expelliarmus'', ella quedo sin su varita y despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

Busca su varita, estaba a tan solo centímetros de ella. Él sonríe con arrogancia y se acerca, pero ella toma su varita, se levanta y corre, hasta que él la ataca y cae otra vez, al suelo, pero esta vez no estaban en plena calle, otro callejón, era pequeño, pero era oportuno para que el al fin ''la mate''.

—Debería matarte en este instante pero… Dejare que el Señor Tenebroso se encargue de ti —dijo tomándola del mentón y apretándolo—, eres insignificante.

Él la ataco otra vez, sin importar quién estuviese mirando —aunque no hubiese nadie, porque era un callejón— ella iba a protegerse, pero fue inútil, fue en vano, ahora, él… No tuvo piedad.  
No tuvo más oportunidad, _ríndete de una buena vez, estúpida. _Pasaba por su mente, pero ella no lo iba a hacer.  
Él se detuvo y se alejó un poco, levanto su manga del brazo izquierdo y murmuro unas palabras. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de correr y huir de allí, se levantó de a poco, mientras veía como Lucius solo miraba su brazo y se alejaba de ella y se acercaba al muro sin ''salida'' de allí. Ella avanzó pero casi tropieza, con una piedra de allí. Lucius la miro y entonces, ella corrió, él la persiguió pero ella corría más fuerte aún, con miedo y adrenalina en sus venas. Su mirada iba tan distraída, viendo a ambos lados de ella, buscando ''Grimmauld Place'' hasta que lo halló.  
Busco por la calle, viendo hacia atrás de vez en cuando, viendo como pasos se acercaban a ella, pero no era un par de pasos, eran más.  
Localizo su casa, estaba parada delante del número once; miró a la izquierda y vio el número diez, y a la derecha estaba el número trece.

_Perfecto._

Ella se concentró, pensó y pensó en la dirección de su casa ''Número 12, Grimmauld Place'' y una puerta bastante estropeada surgió de ningún sitio entre los números once y trece, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes sucias y unas ventanas sombrías.

_Al fin llegue._

Con su varita, golpeó una vez la puerta de la casa con ella, y se abrió con un crujido, ella se adentró rápidamente y cerró la puerta, aliviada y muy agitada, se apoyó en la puerta y se fue deslizado, para quedar en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara.

_El señor Tenebroso regresó, y me busca…_

Aterrada, saco sus manos de su cara, y vio, en el estrecho pasillo de su casa, que Harry Potter estaba allí, viéndola con preocupación, y a la señora Weasley, con la misma expresión que el nombrado anteriormente.

Ella los miro a los ojos, tenía lágrimas cayendo, no lo noto antes, por la adrenalina y miedo, pero si ahora, cuando se sentía a salvo.

Se levantó, y se acercó a ellos, les sonrío con dificultad. Iba a subir, pero Molly Weasley ya la estaba abrazando, ella lloró en los brazos de la mujer, devastada. Luego se separó de ella, y la miró, luego subió por las escaleras que habían a un costado, viendo que la puerta de la base de la cocina y el comedor estaba cerrada, siendo que casi nunca la cierran allí.

Al final, subió y Harry se encontraba atrás de ella, con Molly. Seguramente mostrándole a Potter su habitación, ella lo miró, con algo de despreció y mal humor. En eso, la señora Weasley baja, seguramente a la cocina se dirige, por la reunión que el padre de Emily hablaba siempre esos días.  
Harry toca el tirador de la puerta —el cual tenía forma de serpiente—, y la abre. Ella iba a entrar pero Harry lo hizo primero, y vio dos camas, Emily escucho un ruido fuerte, y después, otro más potente, y vio dos brazos posados en el cuello de Harry, ella frunció el ceño y entro, empujando a Harry con quién lo abrazaba, y se encontró con un pelirrojo, con los brazos abiertos y apunto de tenerla entre ellos.


	3. La discusión

_''Cuando te domine un gran enojo, no contestes ninguna carta.''_

La chica supo de quien se trataba, quién la iba a abrazar era Ronald Weasley. El pelirrojo y la pelinegra se abrazaron, pero luego de unos segundos ella se despega de él, y se sienta en una cama. Una pequeña lechuza se encontraba volando muy agitada por encima de las cabezas del trío de oro, debería de ser Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron.

Ella observo cómo le preguntan muchas cosas a Harry Potter, eso la enfado.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron, ha venido Harry! ¡No te hemos oído llegar! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que sí, ya sé que en nuestras cartas no te contábamos nada, pero es que no podíamos, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada, oh, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, y tú también… ¡Los dementores! Cuando nos enteramos, y lo de la vista del Ministerio… es indignante. He estado buscando información y no pueden expulsarte, no pueden hacerlo, lo estipula el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad en situaciones de amenaza para la vida…

—Déjalo respirar, Hermione —dijo Ron, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de Harry.

—Bueno, Ron, es que me preocupe mucho por Harry…

—Claro, a todos les importas tú, ¿no? —Menciono Emily, dirigiéndose a Potter—. Todos preocúpense de quién solo lo atacaron dos dementores, pero no se preocupen ni pregunten de alguien que lo ataco un mortífago que casi la mata. Pues… ¡Todos se preocupan del magnífico Harry Potter! —Gritó, y al ver que ninguno decía nada, bufo con enojo.

Hermione soltó a Harry de inmediato, ella iba a hablar pero se oyó un suave zumbido y una cosa blanca salió volando de lo alto de un oscuro armario y se posó con suavidad en el hombro de Harry, él la acarició.

Emily encontró un libro en la cama donde estaba, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, estaba con mucho polvo, como para que se viera su nombre. Ella muy atenta a lo que los otros tres decían igual leía, hasta que escucho algo que no le gusto para nada.

''¿Ah, sí? ¿Los ha atacado unos dementores a alguno de ustedes este verano?''

Cerró el libro y soltó un gran suspiro que denotaba enojo, y otra vez, el trío de oro, calló de inmediato.

—¿Pasa algo, Emily? —Preguntó Ron mirándola algo triste.

—No, Ronald. No… pasa… nada —dijo arrastrando las palabras y de nuevo abrió el libro pero sin antes, mirar a los tres que estaban delante de ella.

—Uhm… Chicos, no ha funcionado muy bien eso de dejarme con muggles, ¿no creen? —Dijo Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar y cambiar de ambiente por los comentarios de Emily—, al fin y al cabo he tenido que cuidarme yo solito, ¿no?

—Pues qué pena, Potter —murmuró ella, volviendo a la lectura pero ahora, no le prestaba atención a las ''estupideces'' que dijera Harry.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella pudo ver que Harry se apartó de sus amigos y miro a su alrededor, viendo toda la decoración de aquella habitación.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué Dumbledore tenía tanto interés en mantenerme escondido? —Preguntó Harry, muy nervioso, pero solo Emily lo noto—. ¿Se molestaron en preguntárselo, por casualidad?

Ella vio como Hermione y Ron intercambiaban una mirada que significaba que estaba comportándose como ellos habían imaginado, se le agotaba la paciencia al pobre Harry, pero esas miradas no ayudaron a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Le dijimos a Dumbledore que queríamos contarte lo que estaba pasando —contestó Ron—. Se lo dijimos, Harry. Pero ahora Dumbledore está muy ocupado, sólo lo hemos visto dos veces desde que vinimos aquí, y no tenía mucho tiempo para nosotros; nos hizo jurar que no te contaríamos nada importante cuando te escribiéramos. Dijo que las lechuzas podían ser interceptadas.

—De todos modos habría podido mantenerme informado si se lo hubiera propuesto —replicó Harry de manera cortante—. No irás a decirme que no conoce formas de enviar mensajes sin lechuzas, ¿no?

Emily se hartó de todo lo que escuchaba, y miro el libro que tenía antes, lo dejo en la cama, y empezó a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansada, y los chicos, quienes la miraron cuando según se empezó a quedar dormida, empezaron a susurrar, pero Hermione miró a Ron y dijo:

—Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero él no quería que supieras nada.

—Quizá piense que no se puede confiar en mí —dijo Harry, observando con atención sus expresiones.

—No seas idiota —contestó Ron, que parecía muy desconcertado.

—O que no sé cuidar de mí mismo.

—¡Claro que no piensa nada de eso! —exclamó Hermione agitada.

—¿Entonces por qué tenía que quedarme en casa de los Dursley mientras ustedes dos participaban en todo lo que estaba pasando aquí? —preguntó Harry; las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, y a medida que las pronunciaba, el volumen de su voz iba aumentando—. ¿Por qué ustedes dos están al corriente de lo que está ocurriendo?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —lo interrumpió Ron—. Mamá no nos deja acercarnos a las reuniones; dice que somos demasiado pequeños…

Pero sin poder contenerse más Harry comenzó a gritar.

—¡Ah, ya!, no estaban en las reuniones, ¡Qué bien! pero estaban aquí, ¿Verdad? ¡Han estado juntos! ¡Yo, en cambio, llevo un mes atrapado en casa de los Dursley! ¡Y yo he hecho cosas mucho más importantes que vosotros dos, y Dumbledore lo sabe! ¿Quién salvó la piedra filosofal? ¿Quién se deshizo de Riddle? ¿Quién les salvó la vida cuando los atacaron los dementores? —Soltó todos sus malos pensamientos que había tenido durante el último mes—, ¿Quién tuvo que pasar por delante de dragones y esfinges y de todo tipo de bichos repugnantes el año pasado? ¿Quién vio que él había regresado? ¿Quién tuvo que huir de él? ¡YO! Pero ¿Por qué tenía que saber yo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué iba a molestarse alguien en contarme lo que sucedía? —bufó y mientras gritaba, Hedwig y Pigwidgeon se asustaron por un ruido que salió de un lado, y la primera lechuza se encimo en un armario.

—Harry, nosotros queríamos contártelo, de verdad… —empezó Hermione.

—No creo que eso les preocupara mucho, porque si no me habrían enviado una lechuza, pero claro, Dumbledore les hizo jurar…

—Es verdad, Harry, nos…

—He pasado cuatro semanas confinado en Privet Drive, robando periódicos de los cubos de basura para ver si me enteraba de lo que estaba pasando…

—Nosotros queríamos…

—Supongo que se habrán reído de lo lindo, ¿verdad?, aquí escondidos, juntitos…

—No, Harry, en serio…

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, Harry! —dijo Hermione desesperada; tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Tienes toda la razón. ¡Yo también estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mí!

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente; luego volvió a apartarse de ellos y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación. La lechuza de él ululó.

—A ver, ¿qué es esta casa? —preguntó ahora un poco más calmado. Aunque uno de los que estaba en esa habitación, se veía sumamente molesta por esa pregunta, fue Emily, y a ella se le agoto la paciencia.

Primero, viene ella después de que la atacaron y nadie se preocupa, ni Harry, quién la vio agitada y asustada al entrar a aquella casa. Y segundo, todos se preocupan y les importa San Potter.

A ella, ya no le importaba verse mal diciendo cosas que ella pensaba, cosas malas, pensamientos malos de Harry, ya no le importaba. Tampoco quería ser tan tímida, tan tonta, ella iba a cambiar, pero ahora... Iba a dejar a ''San Potter'' en su lugar.


End file.
